


Kryptonite [PT]

by Lady_Hanar



Series: Paramour [PT] [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde Donovan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Kid/Douchebag, Shameless Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hanar/pseuds/Lady_Hanar
Summary: O novo emprego de Novata força Clyde a reavaliar suas opiniões a respeito da garota.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Paramour [PT] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739005
Kudos: 1





	Kryptonite [PT]

-1-

Mosquito jamais imaginou que Babaca era uma garota e sentiu um grande conforto ao descobrir que não era o único. Mesmo após ter esse conhecimento, sua visão da jovem calada continuou a mesma.

Ela brincava como menino, batia como menino e, honestamente, parecia um menino, então, para ele, Novata era essencialmente um menino.

Mesmo com a constante presença da jovem, uma grande amiga de Tweek e Craig, que a arrastavam para todo o lado, seu inevitável desenvolvimento de garota à mulher; Clyde continuava a vê-la como Babaca, aquele garotinho calado e esquisito de sempre.

Como isso mudou? Quando Novata virou uma das garotas Raisins.

Agrupá-las com o bando de Lexus parecia errado, mesmo que sua posição como garçonete do restaurante efetivamente a concedesse o título, pois a jovem não costumava conversar com elas fora do horário de trabalho. (Clyde havia feito questão de se informar a respeito de tudo relacionado a de cabelos roxos)

Foi um verdadeiro susto a ver no restaurante, e por um segundo o moreno pensou estar imaginando coisas - Porque Clyde estaria imaginando Novata de shortinhos era uma outra questão, completamente diferente - entretanto, quando ela seguiu até a mesa do jovem, trajada nos shorts laranjas que mantinham-se bem longe da metade de suas coxas - E que coxas: grossas, musculosas pelos anos de luta incessante, portando um bronzeado saudável, com sub tons dourados - e na camisetinha regata branca, muito mais transparente do que qualquer camisa branca deveria ser - Oh, céus, ele conseguia ver o sutiã dela, onde os bojos marcavam os seios fartos - com um bloquinho de anotações e uma clara falta de animação; ele só pode observar, de queixo caído.

Somente na quarta vez que ela se aproximou da mesa, após se afastar para atender outros pedidos, é que Clyde foi capaz de gaguejar um prato qualquer, tentando ao máximo manter seus olhos grudados nos dela. Mas era difícil, ainda mais quando ela partiu e ele teve uma vista perfeita dos quadris rebolando e de seu traseiro, apertado pelo shorts, escapando um pouco na parte inferior.

Dizer que Clyde havia batido uma punheta furiosa quando chegou em casa seria subestimar o ato realizado.

A primeira coisa que fez, após a punheta, é claro; quando retornou do restaurante foi questionar Tweek e Craig. Embora sua intenção tenha sido de perguntar _“Por que diabos Novata está trabalhando no Raisins, de todos os lugares”_ seu tom saiu mais como **“POR QUE CARALHOS ELA ESTÁ TRABALHANDO COM O INIMIGO?!”**

-Ela está juntando dinheiro pra faculdade. -Craig explicou, com uma calma surpreendente. -E se você acha que isso faz dela uma das garotas Raisins, você é mais idiota do que tinha pensado, então tira o cavalinho da chuva e o pau da mão.

 _“Um pouco tarde demais para isso...”_ Clyde havia pensado, mordendo a língua para não retrucar. Ele não era louco, não queria apanhar de Craig.

-Por favor, ela mal pode ser considerado uma garota, quem dirá uma das Raisins! -O de cabelos castanhos exclama, com uma risada alta. -Vai ser bom ter ela por perto! Assim aquelas malditas garçonetes não vão conseguir me enfeitiçar mais!

E foi essa a desculpa usada por ele quando questionado sobre o aumento de sua frequência no restaurante. Alimentando seu argumento, Clyde só se sentava na área de Novata e, caso não houvesse nenhum lugar por ali, ele voltava mais tarde.

Lexus e as outras ficaram um tanto aliviadas com isso. Sim, o jovem sempre dava gorjetas enormes, como um idiota, mas ele também constantemente chamava seus companheiros, em específico Novata, para ajudá-lo a sair sem pagar, pois _“Eu fui enfeitiçado”_ ou algo assim. Clyde sempre pagava a Novata, sempre com uma gorjeta de primeira também - A jovem realmente havia tentado recusar a gentileza, temendo estar abusando da boa vontade de amigo, mas com um sorriso bobo decorando seu rosto, o de cabelos castanhos insistiu, afinal, era para ajudar na sua faculdade - o que diminuiu e muito os problemas de todos; e a presença da morena também desencorajava qualquer espertinho que tentava se meter com as garçonetes.

Todos estavam contentes, exceto, é claro, Sr. Donovan. Quando o filho proclamou que havia arranjado uma maneira infalível de lidar com os “feitiços” das garotas Raisins, seu pai esperou uma diminuição nos gastos do filho, não o aumento ridículo que se seguiu. Foi com grande dificuldade, pois ele realmente não desejava ver sua prole infeliz, que ele proibiu Clyde de retornar ao restaurante. Pobre Sr. Donovan, ele realmente achou que havia sucedido no castigo, mas, após mais ou menos uns dois meses de paz total, lá estava a fatura do cartão, enviada pelo banco a seu celular, do maldito Raisins!

Ah, mas o homem não pensou duas vezes, enfiou-se no carro e partiu para o restaurante, afim de pegar o filho no flagra. Tudo o que ele encontrou, entretanto, foi Clyde, com o olhar mais apaixonado que ele já havia visto, oferecendo sua jaqueta aquela garota nova, a estranha que gostava de entrar na casa dos outros e mexer nas coisas de todo mundo. 

A princípio ela negou a oferenda, apenas abraçando os braços enquanto tentava cobrir as partes expostas pelo uniforme indecente - Por que deixavam adolescentes usar aquele tipo de coisa? - mas após certa insistência do de cabelos castanhos, a jovem aceita, envolvendo-se na jaqueta com óbvia satisfação. O jovem a envolve, lentamente, com um de seus braços, a trazendo para mais perto com o que, sem dúvidas, era alguma desculpa esfarrapada sobre conservar calor.

O coração do homem aperta e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficou emocionado. Seu filhinho, um jovem apaixonado. Ah, se Betsy ainda estivesse aqui para ver isso...

Seu plano era ir embora, conversar com o filho mais tarde sobre maneiras menos destrutivas de conquistar sua amada, algo mais significativo do que simplesmente jogar dinheiro nela e esperar pelo melhor; mas antes que o faça, Clyde o avista e, com o rosto pálido, trava ao lado da jovem.

Merda, o mais novo realmente achou que o pai fosse ignorar a fatura do cartão. Ele estava tendo muito sucesso em suas escapadas até o Raisins, sempre se lembrava de pagar em dinheiro, o que significava uma diminuição tanto em seu consumo quanto na gorjeta, e ele temeu a possível ira de Novata com isso.

Mas ela apenas se mostrou preocupada, disse que apreciava o gesto e a intenção, mas que se ele estava tendo dificuldades com dinheiro, ele não precisava deixar gorjeta. E, mostrando novamente ser muito mais observadora do que o imaginado, sugeriu que caso ele desejasse, eles poderiam passar mais tempo juntos sem que ele frequentasse o restaurante.

Clyde morreria antes de admitir que seu coração deu piruetas com as palavras da companheira, e, gago e vermelho, aceitou.

Mesmo com os “encontros amigáveis”, como ele insistia em chamar, o de cabelos castanhos continuou a frequentar o Raisins. Não era algo que ele precisava, afinal, Novata, cada dia mais convencida da pobreza do amigo, sempre trazia asinhas da pilha “rejeitada” para que eles dividissem durante seus encontros; mas havia algo inexplicável em ver a morena trajada no uniforme, desfilando nos saltos agulha, que ele não conseguia encontrar em qualquer outro lugar.

Assim, as expedições secretas continuaram, pelo menos, até aquele momento. Seu pai iria matá-lo e usar seu couro para fazer sapatos.

-M-Meu pai chegou... -Ele murmura, abraçando a outra com um pouco mais de força. Se ele fosse morrer, então aproveitaria enquanto ainda vivia! Ela franze o cenho, novamente preocupada.

-Você vai se encrencar muito? -Clyde se volta, perdendo o fôlego momentaneamente ao ver o rosto da amiga tão perto do seu. Ele logo trata de estampar um sorriso no cenho.

-É claro que não! Está tudo certo. -Testando sua sorte, ele deixa suas mãos caírem sobre os quadris largos, gentilmente os apertando, sentindo a carne quente abaixo do tecido porcaria do uniforme. A jovem nada diz, apenas faz menção de tirar a jaqueta letterman que cobria sua forma. -Não! Tudo bem! Pode ficar com a jaqueta. - Para sempre, se quiser. -A gente se vê mais tarde? - Em uma outra vida?

-Claro, até mais tarde.

Com um último e delongado aperto nos quadris, Clyde segue até o carro de seu pai, tentando ao máximo transmitir uma tranquilidade que não lhe pertencia a fim de acalmar Novata.

Sr. Donovan acena para a garota, que acena de volta, com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre.

-Por favor, não me mate na frente dela. -É a primeira coisa que Clyde solta, ao entrar no carro. Seu pai ri.

-Filho, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Você está de castigo, até o fim ano. Sem computador, sem vídeo games, sem novas revistas. -Ok, ele já esperava por isso. O que ele não esperava, entretanto, era o tom bem humorado do patriarca. -E sobre suas escapadas até o Raisins... Vamos tentar diminuir isso para uma ou duas vezes no mês, que tal?

O mais novo se volta ao pai, de queixo caído.

-E-Espera aí! Mas-

-Filho, eu também era assim com a sua mãe. Queria dar o mundo inteiro a ela, para fazê-la feliz, mas esse não é o jeito de conquistar essa menina! É preciso um pouco mais de tato e sensibilidade... -Clyde abre a boca e a fecha logo em seguida. Seu pai achava que ele estava apaixonado por Novata? Ridículo! Tolice! Jamais!

Apaixonado por aquela jovem em corpo de deusa? Com aquelas coxas que poderiam facilmente esmaga-lo sem muita dificuldade? Por aquele sorriso bobo e raro, reservado para os momentos em que ambos dividiam asinhas apimentadas a beira do Stark’s Pond enquanto jogavam conversa fora? Pela bondade e compreensão que ela demonstrava a todos, não importa o quão babaca e maldoso tenham sido com ela? Pura bobagem.

-Já pensou em mandar uma carta?

-Pai!

-2-

A jaqueta letterman repousava em sua cama, dobrada com cuidado, com um pequeno post-it colado sobre o tecido.

_“Obrigada pela jaqueta. Não deu tempo de lavar, então desculpa se está cheirando a frango frito._

_-Novata”_

Clyde havia ignorado o sorriso metido do pai quando esse o entregou a roupa, dizendo que a “sua norinha” havia a devolvido a caminho do trabalho. Prontamente se trancando no quarto, o jovem quis jogar o bilhete fora, em uma tentativa de desafiar a opinião do pai; mas assim que seus olhos repousaram sobre a letra caprichada de Novata, ele se encontrou incapaz de desfazer-se do pequeno papel, o guardando dentro de sua agenda, onde os outros bilhetes trocados com a de cabelos roxos se encontravam.

A jaqueta não exalava nenhum cheiro de frango ou fritura muito forte, mesmo assim, Clyde trás o tecido para perto do rosto e inala. Imediatamente ele é acometido pelo perfume de Novata, uma mistura de seu xampu de chocolate e a fragrância natural de seu corpo. Seus olho se fecham e ele enterra a cara no tecido, sentindo seu membro endurecer.

Sua mão desce até suas calças, mas não toca seu pinto. Ele realmente iria fazer aquilo? Se masturbar com o cheiro de sua amiga?

Quero dizer, ele já se gratificava constantemente com a imagem dela trajada no uniforme Raisins, mas isso era um outro nível. Era mais íntimo, mais pessoal, mais vergonhoso.

Ele não deveria.

E mesmo assim, ele cai sobre a cama, o óbvio volume roçando perfeitamente contra o colchão enquanto seu rosto enfiava-se ainda mais na jaqueta.

Ele imagina Novata ali com ele, não apenas seu corpo, as roupas indecentes e só; mas sua presença embaixo de si, os cabelos arroxeados espalhados por seu lençol, os olhos semi abertos o encarando por entre cílios enquanto gemia seu nome, a curva de sua bunda, pressionando contra seu membro.

Quatro estocadas contra a cama e Clyde goza, pontos negros dançando atrás de suas pálpebras enquanto seu corpo tremia, como se preenchido por lava líquida. Ele relaxa, sentindo os ouvidos apitarem.

Faziam anos que ele não gozava rápido assim.

Céus, o que tinha de errado com ele? Como ele poderia olhar Novata nos olhos depois disso? Ele havia maculado a imagem dela mais vezes do que poderia contar - Muitas, mais muitas vezes mesmo.

Quando ele ficou desse jeito? Como ele não tinha o mínimo de autocontrole necessário para não bater uma pensando em sua querida amiga? Como ele era fraco desse jeito por ela?

Naquele momento, Clyde entendeu, em suas próprias palavras, o que seu pai insinuava.

Novata era sua kryptonita, sua maior fraqueza! Uma parte sua dizia que, como ele havia feito uma vez com as garotas Raisins, ele deveria lutar contra isso, não se submeter a suas idiotas falhas; mas uma outra parte, mais vocal e agradável, não se importava com o fato. Sim, ela sua kryptonita, e? Será que isso seria tão ruim assim?

A situação ainda era a mesma: Ele estava se masturbando pensando em Novata e provavelmente deveria parar de fazê-lo, por respeito a ela. Ele também, provavelmente, deveria confessar a ela. Quem sabe ela sentia o mesmo? Hah! Não seria maravilhoso?

Seu celular vibra e a única que o impulsiona a checá-lo é a possibilidade de ser Novata.

_Coon: Ouvi rumores sobre alguns sequestradores de gatos_

_Coon: Quero fazer uma patrulha amanhã para checar_

Clyde resmunga. Ele não queria perder seu sono de beleza por Cartman, mas, mesmo assim, jamais se perdoaria caso algum gatinho inocente se machucasse por sua preguiça.

_Novata: Por mim, tudo bem._

_Mysterion: Talvez seja bom fazermos em dupla, garantir que nada de errado_

O moreno pausa, dedos sobrevoando a tela do celular. Antes que perceba, ele já havia digitado e enviado.

_Mosquito: Posso fazer com a Novata?_

_Coon: Não! Eu que vou decidir as duplas!_

_Novata: Claro! Te encontro depois no Raisins?_

_Coon: Ei!_

_Mosquito: Perfeito._

Ele solta o ar que não havia percebido que segurava. Perfeito.

Clyde passa a noite em claro, praticamente, incapaz de fechar os olhos sem ser atacado pela imagem de Novata, sem imaginar seus ágeis dedos correndo pelos cabelos curtos dele, ou em sua voz, sussurrando seu nome. O moreno tenta de tudo para adormecer, faz exercícios, assiste algum filme chato, até mesmo refaz sua ficha de herói, oficialmente listando Novata como sua kryptonita, um jeito fofo, em sua opinião, de confessar.

É lá pelas três da manhã que a exaustão o vence, e ele enfim cai no sono.

Infelizmente, ele acorda não muito depois para ir a escola. Seu primeiro instinto é vestir quaisquer roupas que encontrasse e dar por terminado sua arrumação, mas então sua mente o relembra da jovem de cabelos arroxeados e ele percebe que não pode ir desleixado para a escola! O que ela pensaria?!

Com muito custo, o moreno se penteia, escolhe as melhores roupas, fazendo questão de evitar a jaqueta letterman como se essa fosse a praga; até mesmo passando um pouco de perfume. Somente após certificar-se de sua perfeita arrumação, é que ele parte para o ponto de ônibus, sua nova ficha de herói segura entre as páginas do caderno de biologia.

Seu plano era confessar após a patrulha, dar a ela tempo de raciocinar bem durante a noite, e talvez, adiar a dor e sofrimento de uma rejeição até o dia seguinte. E honestamente, tudo parecia estar dando certo! Ele a cumprimentou normalmente quando a viu na escola, como sempre, passaram notas entre si durante a aula, até mesmo comeram juntos com Craig, Tweek e Token.

Porém, é claro que o nervosismo ameaçava o vencê-lo, e por várias vezes o moreno se viu voltando-se a sua mochila, sentindo um frio gélido e fundo dançar em seu estômago, ou sentiu uma leveza em sua cabeça que o deixava desnorteado. Nesses momentos, ele não conseguia impedir seus dedos de encontrarem a ficha de herói, acariciando as bordas do papel como se este lhe desse algum tipo de conforto. 

Eventualmente, a folha havia sido dobrada e repousava no bolso do casaco, após ter sido relocada diversas vezes durante o dia. E graças a isso, seu plano caiu por terra. Tudo o que ele precisava ter feito era manter-se calado por mais alguns minutos, céus, eles estavam se despedindo na porta da escola! Ele quase havia conseguido. Mas foi algo nos olhos da de cabelos arroxeados que o fez parar. 

Talvez fosse o jeito como a luz os atingiu, deixando as irises, normalmente tão escuras, de um tom mais claro, onde os pequenos detalhezinhos ficaram visíveis; como as pequenas manchas cor de mel, ou o padrão hipnótico formado pela diferença entre os pigmentos; ou talvez fosse como suas pálpebras inferiores levantaram-se por um breve momento, algo que Clyde sabia significar como divertimento, mesmo que o resto de seu rosto continuasse impassível. Ela estava feliz conversando com ele, estava se divertindo…

O erro foi cometido antes que ele sequer raciocinasse, pois em um segundo o moreno encontrava-se perdido nos olhos de sua companheira e, no segundo seguinte, seu braço estava estendido a sua frente e o papel? Preso entre os dedos incertos de Novata. Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, uma pergunta silenciosa, mas tudo que o escapa é uma torrente alta de desculpas mal-feitas. Ele cogita tentar recuperar a ficha dela, mas desconsidera rapidamente. Não só ele perderia em combate corpo-a-corpo contra a jovem, mas também acabaria atraindo mais atenção indesejável a si mesmo. 

Clyde corre. Com certeza não foi seu melhor momento, ou seu mais orgulhoso, porém tais aspectos pouco importavam. Ele chega em casa, segue direto para seu quarto e enfia-se debaixo das cobertas, o rosto queimando escarlate. 

_Por quê por que por que por que por que por que_

Seu celular vibra no bolso de sua calça e o jovem quase o atira contra sua parede. Ele não queria saber! Não queria a rejeição de Novata! Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?! Por que decidiu confessar?! Sr. Garrinson estava certo, ele realmente era um retardado de merda! 

Outra vibração e outra mensagem que chegava. Decidido a nem olhar o celular, ele arranca as calças e as atira no chão, seguidas pelo seu casaco, envolvendo-se em suas cobertas e deixando as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos escorrerem livremente. 

-3-

Clyde acorda com o coração na garganta. Alguém estava abrindo sua janela. Merda merda merda! Ele respira lenta e profundamente. Tudo bem, tudo bem… Ele só precisava pegar seu celular e pedir ajuda, certo? 

O moreno volta seus olhos esbugalhados para o criado mudo e, mesmo com o escuro em seu quarto, pode notar a falta do dispositivo em seu lugar usual. Um segundo de confusão dá espaça a lembrança de sua irritação e o descarte do celular juntamente com as calças. Tudo bem, então ele só precisava pegar a merda do celular no chão, certo?

É, exatamente. Porém ele precisava ser discreto, não podia deixar o invasor perceber que, além de acordado, o moreno também estava planejando algo. A janela range ao ser aberta. Ele ouve o barulho de tecido movendo-se e então, mais nada. 

O herói engole em seco e apura sua audição, tentando captar qualquer indício de onde o invasor se encontrava, mas tudo o que consegue ouvir é o ensurdecedor batimento de seu coração contra suas costelas. Ele sente uma mão contra seu ombro. 

Se perguntado, Clyde jamais admitiria que gritou, também afirmando que ele havia tentado se defender e acertar a pessoa, não que, em seu desespero de se afastar do desconhecido, ele a atingiu com um chute, que a derrubou sobre si. 

Mãos cobrem seus pulsos e o prendem acima de sua cabeça, enquanto uma familiar voz sibila em seu rosto.

-Clyde! -Ele abre os olhos, encontrando o semblante irritado de Novata acima de si, as mechas roxas formando uma cortina a seu redor. Ele quase chora de alívio, seu batimento cardíaco diminuindo por um breve segundo até que toda a situação o alcance.

Montada em seu quadril estava a jovem para quem ele havia confessado mais cedo, de quem ele havia fugido, diga-se de passagem, e que havia acabado de invadir sua casa. Seu sangue corre para dois lugares diferentes, suas bochechas queimam e ele consegue gaguejar um fraco:

-O que faz aqui? -Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela abre a boca para responder, porém é interrompida quando a porta do quarto é, praticamente, arrombada e Sr. Donovan adentra, brandindo um taco de baseball. 

-Saia de cima do filho-! -O homem pausa e, graças ao senhor, o restante do sangue do moreno corre para seu rosto. 

-Hã… Não é o que parece. -A jovem desliza para fora da cama, um leve tremor em sua sobrancelha sendo o único indício de vergonha. Seu pai lança um olhar pouco convencido ao jovem. 

-Bem, se isso “não é o que parece”, então vocês não vão se importar se eu for fazer um lanchinho na cozinha, onde dá para ouvir tudo que acontece na casa… -Clyde realmente desejava que sua cama se abrisse em um portal para o Inferno e Satã o arrastasse diretamente para lá. 

-Não, pode ir. Ninguém se importa. -Claramente, Sr. Donovan não acreditava nas palavras do filho, mas, para evitar uma maior discussão, apenas se retira e fecha a porta atrás de si. -Lembrem de usar camisinha! -Sua voz ressoa, abafada. O moreno tem vontade de gritar, mas apenas enfia seu rosto no travesseiro. 

Não muito depois, a mão delicada de Novata repousa em seu ombro, novamente. Ele se volta a ela, encontrando seu próprio celular em frente a seu rosto. Diversas mensagens decoravam a tela bloqueada: algumas de Tweek e Craig, preocupados com sua fuga e falta de resposta, algumas de Cartman, puto com sua “irresponsabilidade para com a equipe!” - Merda, ele tinha esquecido a patrulha! - e muitas, mas muitas da própria Novata. Seu rosto enche-se de vermelho novamente. 

-Desculpe… Não quis te preocupar… -A jovem suspira, deixando o celular sobre o criado mudo e sentando-se ao lado do moreno. Ela retira do bolso a ficha de herói, delicadamente dobrada, e a oferece a ele. Com seus próprios dedos trêmulos, Clyde segura o papel, porém Novata não solta. Os olhos castanhos levantam-se aos delas e, em um segundo, os lábios frios estão colados contra os seus. 

Como um soco no estômago, ele perde o ar, e só consegue encarar a jovem a sua frente, que o beijava de maneira simples e inocente, apenas um leve toque de suas bocas. Bem, isso era um bom indicativo de reciprocidade, certo? 

Mais confiante do antes, porém ainda consideravelmente inseguro, Clyde permite-se fechar os olhos e segurar o rosto de Novata em suas mãos. Sua pele estava fria e a de cabelos roxos inclina-se para mais perto do calor, aprofundando o beijo com movimentos lentos. 

O moreno passa sua língua contra os lábios cheios da outra, sentindo o pequeno suspiro que ela solta ao abrir passagem para ele. Serpenteando-se dentro da boca quente, ele explora cada canto, tomando nota de cada som que sua companheira fazia contra os toques de seu músculo avermelhado. 

Quando os dentes de Novata aplicam pressão contra sua língua, arrancando um gemido baixo do moreno, ele se empurra contra ela, a prendendo entre seu corpo e o colchão. Os longos dedos da mais baixa deslizam por seu pescoço, tão frios que Clyde assusta-se a princípio, quebrando o beijo com um pequeno pulo. Ela sorri, acanhada, trazendo as mãos para perto do peito e as esfregando contra a outra. 

-Deixa eu te ajuda. -Ele murmura, puxando o cobertor para cima dos dois, e pegando as delicadas e gélidas mãos entre suas próprias, trazendo-as para perto de seus lábios, deixando o ar quente as envolver. Novata observava tudo com bochechas escarlates, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Céus, Clyde queria fazer coisas com ela. Muitas coisas. 

Ele se inclina para mais perto, pressionando um rápido beijo contra a boca da jovem e, logo em seguida, outro contra seu nariz. Quando a diferença de temperatura entre suas mãos diminui, ele as solta, repousando as suas sobre a cintura da outra. Ela, por sua vez, o segura pelo quadris, brincando com a barra da camiseta. Eles nada dizem, apenas, após um doce período de contato visual, afundam-se novamente um contra o outro. 

Dedos gorduchos enfiam-se em mechas arroxeadas, pernas se entrelaçam, corpos emoldurados enquanto uma batalha sensual entre línguas se desenrolava. Um das divinas coxas de Novata é empurrada contra ele, bem no ângulo e local certo que o fazem gemer baixo, movendo-se contra ela instintivamente. 

Ela repete a ação, e a intensidade do calor que é enviado pelo corpo de Clyde o força a quebrar o beijo, ofegante no ar quente que começava a preencher o espaço sob o cobertor. Uma tenda considerável havia se formado em sua cueca, que apoiava-se orgulhosamente contra a coxa de Novata. Ela, novamente, se empurra contra ele, parecendo adorar a sensação do pênis quente de Clyde contra sua perna. 

-Puta merda… -Seus olhos encontram os dela. Não havia um mínimo de hesitação naquele mar escuro. Ela queria transar. Justo, ele também queria. Ele só precisava de uma camisinha. Novamente, ele a beija, apenas roçando sua língua contra os lábios da outra antes de afastar. -Eu já volto. 

Saindo do casulo, o moreno rapidamente busca em seu criado mudo. Nada. Ele tenta revirar os bolsos da calça. Nada. Um calafrio o percorre ao perceber o que deveria fazer e ele quase brocha naquele momento. Quase. O moreno se volta a ela. 

-Só um segundo. -E cobrindo sua indecência, ele sai de seu quarto. Com passos incertos, ele segue até a escada, no fim do corredor, e a desce. A cozinha ficava na parte de trás da casa e, como esperado, a luz estava acesa, indicando a presença de seu pai. Ele se aproxima, trêmulo. -Pai? 

Sr. Donovan estava sentado à mesa, o taco de baseball apoiado contra a parede, lendo um livro qualquer e tomando chá. Ele não desvia o olhar das páginas a sua frente, mas faz um som, indicando estar ouvindo. Clyde não saberia dizer se isso era melhor ou pior. Ele respira fundo e murmura algo ininteligível. 

-Como é filho? -Novamente ele murmura. -Eu não consigo te entender, pode repetir? -O mais novo se pergunta se ele estava sendo sincero ou apenas o provocando. Pouco importava. Uma jovem gostosa o estava esperando em sua cama e ele precisava de proteção. 

-Eu preciso de uma camisinha. -O homem enfim volta-se ao filho, que mantinha seu próprio olhar preso aos ladrilhos do chão da cozinha.

-No meu criado mudo. -Clyde solta o ar que segurava, murmurando “Obrigado!” repetidamente. -Filho? Tome cuidado. Se precisar de mim, estarei dando uma volta com o carro. 

O moreno poderia chorar. Ele balança a cabeça em concordância, praticamente correndo até o quarto do pai. Não foi preciso muita procura, graças a Deus, para encontrar a caixa de camisinhas, a qual ele não passa mais de um segundo pensando a respeito, e segue de volta a seu quarto. 

Novata estava completamente envolta no cobertor, sentada contra a cabeceira da cama, como um adorável e confortável burrito. Ele revela o prêmio a ela, sua satisfação aumentando ainda mais quando ouve o carro do pai dando partida e se afastando da casa. 

Com um sorriso próprio, a jovem abre seu casulo têxtil, revelando todo o esplendor de seu corpo nu ao moreno. Ele trava, olhos correndo pela pele bronzeada, desde os seios, medianos porém arrebitados, com os mamilos eretos e róseos; até as coxas grossas, torneadas, abertas o suficiente para que ele pudesse avistar os lábios avermelhados e úmidos de sua xana. 

Ela era absolutamente incrível e, por um segundo, o moreno sente-se inadequado. Ele sabia que não era atlético ou esguio como os outros meninos e que, embora não fosse da proporção de Cartman, estava mais para o lado gorducho do que a maioria da sala. O moreno questiona-se se, ao ver seu corpo massudo, a outra mudaria de ideia e fugiria tão rápido quanto ele havia fugido mais cedo.

Novata limpa a garganta, atraindo Clyde de volta a realidade. Com um movimento elegante de seu dedo, ela o convoca para mais perto e ele obedece sem pensar duas vezes. Quando chega ao alcance da jovem, ela imediatamente agarra sua camisa, deslizando as mãos, agora quentes, contra a pele de seu estômago e tronco, acariciando as gordurinhas sem demonstrar aversão. Ela o solta, com aparente desgosto por ter-lo que fazer e começa a puxar a blusa. 

-O-Ok, espera aí. -Entre risadas encabuladas ele entrega a camisinha a ela e tira sua camisa. Os olhos escuros da jovem caem sobre a cueca, em específico a tenda que essa formava. -Ah-! Claro, a cueca também… -Tomando extremo cuidado para não cair e se envergonhar na frente de Novata, Clyde consegue retirar sua roupa íntima com sucesso, deslizando para entre as pernas da outra. 

Ele engole em seco, sentindo o nervosismo aflorar sob sua pele. Ele nunca tinha feito nada como isso. Sim, ele já tinha feito e recebido oral de Bebe antes, mas sempre foi muito apressado, em algum banheiro da escola ou no carro de seu pai depois de um encontro. Ela também, em uma ocasião especial, havia deixado ele brincar com seus seios, algo que, até hoje, pareceu agradá-lo muito mais do que havia agradado a ela. Céus, ele não queria desapontar Novata como havia feito com a loira. 

A de cabelos roxos rouba um beijo, deixando seus dedos enroscarem nas mechas castanhas em um carinho delicado. Ele pressiona seus lábios contra os dela, movendo-se para baixo, até chegar no peitoral. Garotas gostavam desse tipo de coisa, certo? Que chupassem e lambessem suas tetas? Pelo menos, era isso que uma quantidade preocupante de pornografia o ensinou. 

-Dreadhot não me desaponte… -Ele murmura e pressiona um rápido e incerto beijo contra um dos mamilos de Novata. Ela sua suspira, lentamente massageando as ondas castanhas entre seus dedos. 

Em um movimento mais ousado, Clyde passa a extensão de sua língua contra a o botão arrebitado, arrancando um gemido baixo da jovem. O mamilo não tinha um gosto especial, mas o moreno encontrou-se viciado na textura, a circulando com a ponta de seu músculo de maneira lenta, saboreando a sensação. 

-Clyde… -A de cabelos roxos sussurra, o trazendo para mais perto, efetivamente enviando a autoestima do rapaz à estratosfera. Ele estava arrancando aqueles sons de Novata. **ELE!**

Seus lábios fecham-se ao redor do mamilo, chupando-o e o provocando com um roçar de dentes contra sua sensível superfície. O calor que irradiava da xana de jovem surpreendeu o moreno, que o sentia contra sua perna. Decidido a dar a companheira um gostinho de seu próprio delicioso remédio, Clyde pressiona sua coxa contra os lábios inferiores, sentindo seu próprio pinto enrijecer mais com a umidez evidente que manchou sua pele. 

Ela estava ensopada, e ele era o responsável. 

Prendendo o mamilo entre seus dentes, ele o puxa, apenas com força o suficiente para arrancar um gemido agudo e ofegante da companheira. Os quadris rebolam contra a coxa do rapaz, espalhando ainda os líquidos que a escapavam, e Clyde tem que usar muita força e pensar muito no Cartman para não gozar ali mesmo. 

Ele se afasta, para óbvia desaprovação da outra. 

-Preciso de… Um minutinho, por favor…-Colocando uma boa distância entre seus corpos, o moreno consegue a ver claramente - Os lábios machucados, o mamilo inchado e vermelho, os líquidos claros que escorriam de sua xana - e novamente se força em pensar sobre Cartman. 

-Leve o tempo que precisar. -Ela responde, também ofegante. -Deixa que eu me preparo. 

Decidido a não demonstrar sua falta de experiência no assunto, o moreno apenas concorda, mas a observa com cuidado. Ele precisava saber o que fazer na próxima, não é mesmo? E então, Novata leva dois de seus dedos até os próprios lábios, e faz um show em lambê-los. 

Enfiando-os em sua boca com um sugestivo movimento de vai-e-vem, a arroxeada somente para quando os avalia molhados o suficiente e, mesmo assim, ainda faz questão de coletar um pouco de seus próprios líquidos inferiores, antes de, lentamente, enfiar seus dedos em sua abertura. 

-Puta que pariu. -Clyde sibila. Seu pênis latejava, vermelho e duro, vazando uma quantidade enorme de pré-gozo; mesmo assim, ele não consegue desgrudar seus olhos dos dedos, desaparecendo dentro da xana e então saindo, esticando a carne avermelhada com o movimento. Ele estava prestes a gozar só de ver ela se masturbando. 

Com desespero palpável, ele fecha os olhos, invocando a mente todos os garotos de sua classe. Tweek e Craig tirando sarro da sua cara por gozar muito cedo, a existência de Cartman, Kyle chupando as bolas do gordo - **MERDA MERDA MERDA, MUITO BROCHANTE ABORTA ABORTA ABORTA -**

-Clyde? -Tenso, ele abre os olhos. Novata havia, aparentemente, terminado de se preparar, graças ao senhor. Ela se aproxima, seu semblante cheio de preocupação. -Não precisamos fazer nada -!

-Não! -Ele exclama, a agarrando pelos ombros. Ao ver os olhos arregalados da jovem, o moreno tenta se conter. -Eu quero fazer isso, puta merda, eu quero muito! É só… 

-Você nunca fez isso antes. -Ela completa, sorrindo. É uma expressão gentil, doce, sem julgamentos maldosos ou sadismo situacional; apenas carinho e compreensão. Acanhado, ele assenti. -Tudo bem ficar nervoso ou preocupado com a sua primeira vez, eu também fiquei assim; e estou assim agora. 

Clyde sente seu coração derreter um pouco com a confissão. 

-Você com certeza não tem motivo para ficar nervosa. Eu prometo. -Ele assegura, acariciando o rosto da jovem. Ela retribui o gesto. 

-E nem você, trouxa. Eu estou aqui porque gosto de você! Não vai ser uma ejaculação precoce ou uma brochada acidental que vai me afastar. -Clyde ri, sentindo como se um peso fosse tirado de seus ombros. Novata estava certa e ele estava pronto para dar o seu melhor e tentar arrancar dela, ao menos, um orgasmo. Mas antes, havia uma pequena pergunta que queimava sua garganta. 

-Hu… Com quem foi a sua primeira vez? Só pra eu saber o que estou enfrentando, sabe? -Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, quase o desafiando a continuar. 

-Quer mesmo saber? -O moreno hesita, mas assenti. -Com o Kevin Stoley. Satisfeito? Podemos transar? 

Ele pisca, um tanto surpreso com a iniciativa da companheira. 

-P-Porra, vamo! -Novata recupera a camisinha dos confins do cobertor. Com um movimento rápido ela rasga o pacote e retira a proteção. Clyde pensa em interferir, afinal, não era ele quem deveria colocar a camisinha? Mas qualquer questionamento morre em sua mente quando a arroxeada desliza o látex sobre o membro duro, envolvendo-o em suas mãos macias. 

O moreno nem tenta abafar o gemido que o escapa, ainda mais quando, após assegurar a proteção em seu devido lugar, a jovem deixa-se acariciar as bolas quentes e pesadas com gestos delicados. 

-Realmente dificultando aquele negócio de “não gozar cedo”! -Ele sibila, entredentes. Uma risada entretida escapa a outra, que se inclina e pressiona um beijo surpresa nas jóias da família. O rapaz enfia as unhas nas próprias coxas. -Puta que pariu, Novata. 

Ela se afasta, um sorriso falsamente inocente adornando a face rubra, e deita-se na cama, abrindo suas pernas. Clyde se aproxima e, com uma pequena prece a qualquer ser que pudesse ouvi-lo, alinha-se com a entrada da moça e lentamente desliza-se para dentro. 

A pressão quente do início quase o joga em seu orgasmo, mas, em uma incrível demonstração de força de vontade, ele consegue se segurar. Novata era tão molhada e calorosa, envolta firmemente a seu redor, como se feitos um para o outro. Com dificuldade, Clyde consegue, enfim encaixar-se completamente na jovem. 

Sua cabeça tomba contra o ombro da companheira, respiração entrecortada e ofegante. Ela trás seus dedos as mechas castanhas, murmurando doces palavras de encorajamento a ele, coisas como _“Você está incrível”, “Me sinto tão cheia”_ ou, a favorita do rapaz _“Tudo bem, sem pressa.”_

Apesar das assegurações de Novata, Clyde sabia que não ia durar muito então, em uma última e desesperada cartada, ele deixa uma de suas mãos seguir a xana da jovem e, aproveitando-se dos líquidos mornos, circula o clítoris com movimentos lentos e firmes. 

Ela treme embaixo dele, instintivamente tentando movimentar, mas o moreno tira proveito de seu peso excedente, e a prende contra o colchão. 

-Clyde! -Ele a ignora, optando por capturar um de seu mamilos, o que não havia recebido atenção, em sua boca e chupa-lo entre dentadas e lambidas. 

Lentamente, mas muito lentamente, o jovem move seus quadris, arrastando-se contra as paredes quentes que tencionaram, quase como se tentando o impedir de partir. Seus dentes afundam com mais força do que o desejado na auréola da arroxeado e essa solta um grito, suas paredes apertando ainda mais o pênis de Clyde. 

Céus, ela era meio masoquista. 

-Des-Desculpa..! -Ela não responde, soltando um som frustrado e tentando, novamente, mover-se contra o rapaz, que continuava a segurá-la. 

Lá pela terceira, lenta, estocada, Novata o envolve com suas pernas, deixando seus braços caírem contra a cama. Com um impulso rápido, ela o vira para o lado, quase batendo contra a parede. Clyde a solta com o movimento súbito e mal tem tempo de se ajustar em uma posição confortável antes que a companheira, novamente, o agarre pelos pulsos. 

Os olhos da jovem estavam mais escuros do nunca, suas pupilas dilatadas a níveis que o moreno não sabiam ser possíveis. Então ela desliza sobre o pênis e deixa-se cair, ambos gemendo alto. 

Inclinada sobre ele, cada rebolar fazia com a pequena pérola inturgida esfrega-se contra o maço de pelos escuros, garantindo uma estranha, porém agradável fricção. 

A cada movimento, Clyde latejava mais. Era a melhor e pior coisa que ele já havia sentindo em sua vida e, por mais que lutasse contra o prazer, esse o dominava como uma onda. O moreno tenta respirar fundo, tenta, de verdade, ignorar as chamas que lambiam seu ventre, mas então Novata, com seus olhos escuros de prazer, inclinada sobre seu rosto, murmura:

-C-lyde-! -E ele explode. Se sua metidinha no colchão o fez enxergar estrelas, a sensação da arroxeada o envolvendo arrancou supernovas do rapaz. Ele tenciona, olhos rolando para o fundo de seu crânio enquanto Novata continuava a cavalga-lo, prolongando seu prazer por mais alguns segundos. 

Seu coração martelava contra suas costelas, e essa foi sua única indicação de que seus ossos não haviam derretido. Seu desejo era ficar deitado ali, aproveitando o brilho e prazer remanescentes, mas uma constatação o arranca de seu delicioso estupor rapidamente. 

Novata não tinha gozado. 

Seus olhos se abrem de súbito e ele encontra o rosto da companheira, mais corado do que antes, o encarando com pálpebras caídas.

-Você é maravilhoso quando goza. -Ela murmura, um sorriso bobo dominando seu semblante. O moreno teria escondido seu rosto escarlate com as mãos, caso essas ainda não estivessem presas pela jovem. O movimento instintivo, entretanto, faz com ela o liberte. 

-Desculpa. 

-Por que? Não tem motivo pra isso. -O toque delicado dos dedos em seu cabelo eram uma sensação na qual Clyde já estava viciado. Mesmo assim, ele balança a cabeça e continua. 

-Mas você não gozou! 

-Ainda. -Ela responde e se inclina para ainda mais perto. -Você pode fazer algo sobre isso, não pode? 

Ah, ele podia, com certeza ele podia! 

Sua chance de redenção o enchem de força e motivação. Suas mãos agarram Novata pelos quadris e a arrastam sobre seu corpo até que sua xana, encharcada e vermelha, repousasse perfeitamente contra sua boca. 

A exclamação surpresa morfa-se em um gemido. A jovem busca suporte contra a cabeceira da cama. 

A língua entusiasmada de Clyde explorava tudo o que alcançava, subindo até o clitóris, o provocando com formas aleatórias - Até o moreno ter a brilhante ideia de escrever seu nome contra a pérola - e, depois, descendo até a abertura molhada, enfiando-se lá dentro sem dificuldade; envolto no doce e que te líquido que a escapava.

-Puta merda, Clyde. -Novata murmura, entre gemidos, não conseguindo resistir e rebolando contra o rosto do outro. Ele geme com o movimento, a auxiliando com suas mãos, enquanto devorava sua entrada, saboreando o néctar que a escapava. Através de uma forte névoa mental que parecia a envolver, a arroxeada abre os olhos e o fita, delongadamente. 

O moreno não consegue resistir o sorriso que o apodera, chupando com força seu clítoris. Novata geme o nome do jovem, alto, e rebola com mais força. Ele sente um jorro de líquidos e se apressa para capturar o máximo possível. 

Quando a jovem se acalma, seu corpo ainda um tanto trêmulo, ele a solta e ela desliza a seu lado na cama. 

-Viu só? -Ela sussurra, aninhando-se contra ele. -Eu disse que não tinha problema… -Ele ri, correndo os dedos pelas madeixas roxas. -... A propósito, escrever seu nome? Fantástico, adorei. -Apesar dos elogios, Clyde cora. 

-Ah, você percebeu aquilo… 

-Sim. Use bastante da próxima vez. -O moreno sente seu coração dar um mortal carpado e, embora certo de que a jovem pudesse ouvi-lo através de seu peito, luta para manter a compostura e perguntar:

-Então, você quer fazer isso mais vezes… -Novata volta-se a ele, o semblante sério. 

-Clyde, eu vou ser clara e direta, para que não hajam problemas de comunicação: eu gosto de você. Muito. Eu quero ser sua namorada, quero andar de mãos dadas com você pela escola, quero dormir de conchinha, quero que me foda com força o máximo de vezes possível. É tudo ou nada, entendido? 

Ele sorri. 

-Perfeito. 


End file.
